But When You're With Me
Ro Ro celebrates Jamal's birthday; Ro Ro starts to question if Jamal's right for him. Plot Ro Ro is in the kitchen with Jake baking a cake when Bitch Puddin' walks in and asks what the occasion is. "It's my Mally's birthday today and I'm gonna make it extra special for him." Bitch Puddin' stares at Ro Ro in disgust and says, "But the bastard doesn't get home from New Or-Lit until tomorrow with Nya, Anaya, Jalen, Chubbs and Xavier." "I know, but it can hold until tomorrow," Ro Ro says, "But as for today, I'm gonna sing happy birthday to him, now if you wanna say it to him you can, otherwise, get the fuck out and stop killing my vibe." Bitch Puddin' rolls his eyes and walks away. "Mally's gonna love this J.J., I just know it." Ro Ro says, putting sprinkles on the cake. "While I do adore that you call Jamal 'Mally', I am kind of optimistic about his response to this. You know he has no soul." Jake says. "Neither do I, yet I still love him." Ro Ro replies. Upstairs, Mace and Ace are discussing their plans for a new super mall where Bitch Puddin' plans to bomb Jordan when Jamal reaches the last straw with Ro Ro. "So on the second floor, we should have a PINK store with a Victoria's Secret right next to it." Ace says. "Actually, we should make a new store called 'Victoria's Secret Exposed', full of lingerie with open holes, like for the ass and the vagina, and even men lingerie with a dick pocket." Mace chips in. "Oooh yes brother, yes!" Ace joyfully replies and the two write down their idea. "Bitches, we've got a problem." Bitch Puddin' says as he storms in. "Bitch Puddin' we've always got a problem, all it matters is which one." Ace says, not looking up from the blueprints. "The Mexican," Bitch Puddin' says, "It's his birthday and Ro Ro's a bit bitchy today." "Isn't that your job?" Mace asks. "Exactly." Bitch Puddin' says. "Well we know it's Jamal's birthday which is why he decided to stay out of his eyesight." Ace. "Well he's so in love with the fucker that I really just wanna speed up this process of distancing them and killing Jamal." Bitch Puddin' growls. "We just have to let the anger flow naturally. Don't worry, Jamal will get what's coming to him." Ace says maliciously and continues to work on the blueprints. Back downstairs, Ro Ro, Jasmin, Eli and Jake and Iyana are all in front of a portal getting ready to say happy birthday to Jamal. Ok, now when he shows up, we're gonna yell 'Happy birthday Jamal', everybody got it." Ro Ro says and everyone nods their head. They wait in patience as they wait for Jamal to show up but instead Jalen shows up with a scratch on his face. "Jalen, what happened," Ro Ro asks, "Where's Jamal?" "Jamal's um, right here, but he doesn't want to be seen." Jalen says. "Typical Jamal." Iyana says. "I heard that." Jamal says. "Pussy Jamal," Bitch Puddin' says standing by the tower stairs, "I hope you heard that you Mexican-Jordanian asshole." "I did." Jamal says. Ro Ro rolls his eyes toward Bitch Puddin' and says with the rest, "Happy birthday Jamal." "Thank you." Jamal says. "So, what are you gonna do for your birthday?" Jake asks. "Well I'm on this Beta trip so nothing much." Jamal replies. "Ok goodbye Jamal!" Bitch Puddin' says rushing to close the portal. "Ro Ro can I talk to you in private?" Bitch Puddin' asks, and he and Ro Ro walk to the dungeon. "So, how's life?" Jasmin asks Jake and Iyana. "Pretty good." Iyana says. "Magical." Jake replies. In the dungeon Ro Ro is feeding Fluffy and Hope and Andy while listening to Bitch Puddin' talk. "Ro Ro, don't you think it's time to give that ignorant ungrateful bastard up? He's done nothing but mistreat and abuse you." Bitch Puddin' says. "Well he says that he's getting his revenge from how I treated him in 7th grade which I find reasonable and fair." Ro Ro says. "First off, it's not fair and you only think that because you want the best out of it in hopes that he'll get over it and accept you. You didn't put your hands on him last year." Bitch Puddin' argues. "He says I was scared to hit him last year." Ro Ro replies. "No you weren't, he was a pussy then and he's a bitch-ass ignorant Mexican-Jordanian idiotic pussy now." Bitch Puddin' says in anger. "Those were a lot of adjectives." Ro Ro says, feeding Fluffy. "Look Ro Ro, you need to give him up, so I can kill him and make the Outworld a better place." Bitch Puddin' says. "I know this is a smart-ass Jamal response but, you'd still be here." Ro Ro says. "Fuck you and him. I'm going upstairs, but you think about what I said." Bitch Puddin' says and walks upstairs. Later that night Ro Ro is laying in his bed with Froyo next to him thinking about what Bitch Puddin' said. "Froyo, I just don't know what to do," Ro Ro says, "Maybe Bitch Puddin' was right." "Right about what?" Jamal says, sneaking up on Ro Ro. "Uh, nothing," Ro Ro says in fear, "What are you doing here?" "We got home early. Now what was Bitch Puddin' right about?" Jamal asks closing Ro Ro's door. Charles and Anaya walk to their rooms talking about their trip. "On the bus back we were all jerking off in the back and stuff." Charles says. "What the fuck is wrong with you all?" Anaya says in disgust and Charles just laughs and the two walk to Jake's room. "Hi uncle Jake!" Anaya exclaims in excitement and hugs him. "Wow, you two are home early." Jake says. The three walk past the hall to Ro Ro and Ice's room and wonder why Ro Ro's room is closed. "Is Jamal here?" Jake asks. "He shouldn't be, at least I don't think so." Anaya says and they all peek in the door and see Jamal strangling Ro Ro on the wall with one hand with the other hand ready to claw him. "I think we should just call on, um, a higher authority figure..." Jake says and the three slowly close the door and run to Bitch Puddin' downstairs. When they get downstairs, they run into Bitch Puddin' scolding Xavier for Chica, who's also getting choked and beaten. "Nigga, how many times do I have to tell you not to talk back to me you anorexic bastard?" Bitch Puddin' yells while slapping Xavier. "I'm sorry!" Xavier screams. "Um, uncle Bitch Puddin' we have a problem." Anaya says in fear. Bitch Puddin' throws Xavier across the room and asks Anaya in a normal tone "What is it?" "Jamal is upstairs choking Ro Ro." Anaya says. Bitch Puddin' is silent for a moment and just stares. "That nigga is doing what?" Bitch Puddin' asks, annoyed. "He's choking my gramps." Charles says. In the blink of an eye Bitch Puddin' shoots upstairs to Ro Ro's room, bursts in the door and grabs Jamal by the throat with his tentacle. "I'm gonna give your Anchor-Baby, Palesimian, black ass five seconds to walk the fuck out this damn house because I'm four, five, seconds from wildin'." Bitch Puddin' says, choking Jamal. Mace and Ace hear the commotion and rush to the room to watch. "Don't hurt him Bitch Puddin'." Ro Ro says, trying to restore his voice. "Hurt him," Ace says with no problem, "And Ro Ro, you don't even breathe." "He fucked with my vocal cords." Ro Ro replies. Bitch Puddin' throws Jamal out the room and watches him as he leaves the palace. Jamal passes the living room where Nya is who's watching T.V. and watches Jamal walk out the palace doors. Ro Ro and Bitch Puddin' walk downstairs and Ro Ro sits with Nya on the couch and watch the Golden Girls. "I'm very disappointed in Jamal." Nya says, to which Bitch Puddin' replies, "And you wonder why I want his ass dead." Short: Rolicious Blueberry (Pina Colada) Plot Blueberry Muffin and Red Velvet are going on a trip to Mt. Forever-Sweet and are about to board their plane. "I can't wait to climb Mt. Forever-Sweet! It's gonna be delicious!" Blueberry Muffin exclaims. "I know right! Then afterwards, we get to visit the site of the Diabetic Drought!" Red Velvet says. As they board the plane, the fuel pump falls out and one of the airport workers mistake it as if someone forgot to put it away. The plane takes off and mid-way through the flight, the pilot announces that they're flying over the Margarita Dessert. Everyone looks out their windows in awe and then the plane starts to shake and loose turbulence. "Um, folks, it seems we have a bit of a problem. We're out of fuel!" the pilot says. Everyone screams in horror and the plane crashes with only three survivors excluding Red Velvet and Blueberry Muffin, who land in a Piña Colada oasis. "What the fuck just happened!" Red Velvet exclaims. "Looks like we're stuck in the Margarita Dessert." Blueberry Muffin says. The two start walking east and 30 minutes later, they encounter a palace. "Look Red Velvet, a palace that might have some food and more Piña Coladas!" Blueberry Muffin says and the two enter. When they open the doors, they look down the hall to see someone sitting on a throne in a black trench coat who seems to be toying with a homemade magnet. "Um, heller?" Red Velvet says down the hall. The person looks up and is extremely light-skinned and has cornrows. "Damn, he's hot!" Blueberry Muffin says. "I'm pretty sure that's just the desert heat getting to you, cause I don't know what the fuck you see." Red Velvet says. The two walk up to him to introduce themselves. "Hi!" Blueberry Muffin says, and the person says, "Hello," blandly. "He said 'Hi' to me!" Blueberry Muffin squeals in Red Velvet's ear. "That's cause you said 'Hi' first." Red Velvet says. "I'm Blueberry Muffin of the Blueberry Lands, and this is Red Velvet of the Red Velvet Mountains. Our plane to Mt. Forever-Sweet crash landed and we need somewhere to escape the desert heat." Blueberry Muffin says. "How many people died in the crash?" the boy asks. "About 200." Red Velvet replies with accuracy. "Ok you stay here. By the way, my name's Margarita Cheesecake." Margarita Cheesecake shows the boys to their rooms and introduces them to his siblings. "This is my brother, Baked Flan, and my sister, Lemon Margarita Pie." Margarita Cheesecake says. Blueberry Muffin looks at Lemon Margarita Pie who just stares with a creepy smile on her face. "Red Velvet, that lemon pie bitch creeps me the fuck out." Blueberry Muffin whispers. "That Baked Flan dude is the real cute one, I don't know what you see in this cheesecake dude." Red Velvet whispers back and goes into his room. Blueberry Muffin decides to hang out with Margarita Cheesecake in an effort to learn his interests. "So, Margarita Cheesecake, how long have you been ruling the Margarita Dessert?" Blueberry Muffin asks. "About 8 years." Margarita Cheesecake replies, still toying with his contraption. Blueberry Muffin looks around awkwardly and after 30 seconds of silence, he just blurts out, "I like Piña Coladas!" "I have a Piña Colada pool, wanna see it?" Margarita Cheesecake asks. The two go to the backyard where Blueberry Muffin is astounded by the water works of pool. Margarita Cheesecake asks if he wants to jump in with him and Blueberry Muffin is sold and asks, "Ok before we do, wanna go out?" to which Margarita Cheesecake replies, "Sure" and the two jump in. Red Velvet looks out his window at the two and just shakes his head, "Mm mm mm, sucking dick in the pool, getting drunk off of Margarita Cheesecake's homemade Penis Colada." Trivia * Jamal, Nya, Anaya, Jalen, Chubbs and Xavier go to New Orleans in Earthrealm because they were apart of the Jr. Beta Club. * "Anchor Baby" is a racial slur for Mexicans, meaning "Children of parents who crossed the border illegally; A reference to their adulthood. At that time, they will be able to become the family "anchor" to legally bring in the rest of the family", and Palesimian is racial slur, spelled into a combination of Palestinian and simian, calling them apes. Of course Bitch Puddin' would know. * Jamal's birthday is June 26.